


Damn it, Dean

by lovemuppet



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Frottage, I'm Sorry Dean Winchester, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet/pseuds/lovemuppet
Summary: In an alternate universe where Castiel took the Mark of Cain instead of Dean and became a Demon, Castiel intends to get his due.He's given everything for the Winchesters after all. The least Dean could do is be a pal.TW:non/dubious consent frottage.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 26





	Damn it, Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry Dean Winchester.

Sam was on a 14-day cruise to the Bahamas.

But Dean didn’t know that, and that was the point. Castiel considered it payback, what he was owed for taking on the mark of Cain when he was human so that Dean wouldn’t have to. Castiel had paid just about every blood price there was to pay for someone. He was entitled to some compensation, damn it!

Dean was currently passed out in the dungeon of the bunker. He looked cute sleeping like that but he was so much more fun when he was awake. When he was angry. It had taken Castiel an embarrassingly long time to get Dean angry, _really_ angry. He spent a lot of time bitching and moaning about how he had “Failed” Castiel, how this was all his fault, and “we’re gonna get you fixed”.

Castiel liked himself like this. He felt freer than he had in, well ever really. Dean though beat himself up over the whole thing for days, which was sorta pathetic and not at all what Castiel was in the mood for.

That’s when he had decided that Sam needed to go on a trip.

Sure Castiel could just kill Sam or torture him in front of Dean like other demons tried doing. That would make him pretty angry. _**BUT**_. That was short-term thinking. Castiel was actually a decent strategist even though you wouldn't know it by his post-Dean track record. Feelings had a way of gumming up the works and Castiel found that in this form, they weren't really that much of a problem. He could see things much more clearly now.

No, the best way to do this was to just let Dean imagine the torture that Sam could be dealing with. Dean's imagination was much more informed on torture than Castiels was after all. He didn't need to actually get his hands dirty. Besides, this whole thing would be twice as funny when Sam got home in a few days. This whole time Castiel had Dean locked up, working himself into a lather about Sam's well being, the younger Winchester would be _enjoying_ himself on some beach, playing limbo on the lido deck of a cruise ship, maybe even getting laid. He'd be so guilty when he found out. The whole thing was a psychological "buy one get one".

Dean stirred and Castiel was practically vibrating in anticipation. Even as a demon, he could see that beautifully bright soul gently humming. To touch Dean was like putting his hand in liquid gold. It burned a little. But it was the same kind of burn you get after a good old fashioned spanking. All of the blood rushing to the point of contact, all of your nerves singing. And, the angrier Dean got, the brighter that light was.

“Oh, righteous man, the things you do to me,” Castiel said, unzipping his leather jacket. Yes, leather jacket. He ditched that dorky trench coat _weeks_ ago. He liked the way that it looked and the way it squeezed itself around his bare skin. He liked it so much he bought a pair of leather pants that looked like they were painted on.

Dean had liked them too. Of course, he’d never say and that was part of the fun. Dean didn’t know he was a bisexual disaster and this demon was gonna rub his nose in it. After all, it was only fair. Dean was completely oblivious to how he made Castiel feel with all those longing prayers he had made over the years. It had been like smelling a double bacon cheeseburger and not being able to see it, let alone taste it. It was mouth-watering and frustratingly unavailable. It was half of the reason Cas had been so clouded in his judgment. He would have done anything to please Dean and get a damn taste of "the praise of a righteous man".

The anger of a righteous man was just as good, all things considered. Dean was starting to simmer as he regained consciousness. “Cas.” He said warningly.

“Hm?” Cas asked innocently.

Dean growled, muscles flexing to test the strength of the rope. Castiel smiled a bit as Dean’s anger spiked. Of course, it was a flawless hold. Tight enough to keep Dean in place with a little bite that would linger on his skin after Castiel took the ropes off but loose enough to keep the circulation flowing. And the Chair was comfortable, Castiel was a demon, not a monster. “Where’s Sam?”

“I told you yesterday, Dean. He’s otherwise engaged at the moment.” Castiel said, coming closer and picking up a remote from the table. “Music?”

“Not in the mood. What did you do to Sam.”

"I’m trying my level best to wine and dine you, and you want to talk about Sam? Typical.” Castiel said with a sigh tossing the remote over his shoulder. There weren’t any batteries in it anyway. He stepped in front of Dean and looked down at him. “It’s been more than a week Dean, if Sam were coming he’d be here by now. You both are absurdly stubborn.” He reached out, tilting Dean up by his chin, his hand tingling in Dean’s quiet rage. He rubbed the stubble along his jaw, a bit mesmerized. “It’s one of your best qualities I think.” He wanted to rub that stubble on his body. Castiel’s mouth watered. He put one knee on the chair outside Dean’s leg and got closer. “Let’s talk about you, Dean.”

“Fuck you.” Dean spat, clenching his jaw. His rage spiked and Castiel could feel his eyes wanting to slide to black like some supernatural nictitating membrane. When he did, he could see that bright fire of Dean's soul. Castiel could hear the creak in his leather pants as his dick hardened. “You sick fuck.” Shame curled into that anger. Castiel groaned. He pulled his other leg onto the chair with him so that he could straddle Dean.

He carded fingers through his hair. Little fires bloomed on Castiel’s insides wherever he touched Dean. “That is the point, Dean.” He lowered his bottom on Dean’s lap and his fireworks shot off and Castiel was glad his eyes were pitch black because he could feel them cross slightly. He groaned again, a low and filthy thing, as he leaned a bit into his own erection.

 _Wait_. He leaned in further. Dean tensed under him. Castiel brought his head down and chuckled. He looked Dean in the eyes, sliding them off of black. “Was it the leather?” He asked playfully. Dean said nothing but the glare and the surge Castiel felt against his skin was confirmation enough. “Dean, I aim to please.” He lifted himself off Dean's lap and pressed his erection along Dean’s bare chest. He slid down slowly, never looking away. “I’ve given you everything you’ve ever asked for, you son of a bitch, the least you can do is answer me when I’m talking to you.” He shot his hands out for Dean’s throat. Castiel lowered himself and ground their covered erections together. Dean grunted but said nothing.

Castiel felt as though he were on fire as he ground himself down on Dean. The button on his pants broke with the strain of his dick. Maybe they had been a bit too tight after all. Oh well. Castiel unzipped the zipper and released himself from his leather prison.

Then Castiel had an idea. He pumped his dick furiously and leered at Dean. “Hm. well then, don’t answer. But, I have been kind to you all these years, never asked you for a thing. ” He was starting to edge along his orgasm. “Just answer me this as a favor, Only one I’ll ever ask you for Dean: Did you like.” so close. “The pants?”

“Yes,” Dean ground out.

Castiel shouted his orgasm. It was embarrassing really. Somethings, he supposed, you really couldn’t rewire. Castiel was always going to have a praise kink it seemed. Angel, Human, or Demon. He let his seed paint Dean’s chest and leaned back to admire his work. He spread it around lazily with his index finger. Dean was burning angry and ashamed but it was starting to fade, he could feel, into sadness and longing. Castiel sighed and kissed him firmly on the mouth.

_Damn it, Dean._


End file.
